SOS
by Zee Samson
Summary: HPDM. Mental illness. After suffering years of abuse and neglect from his aunt and uncle, Harry cracks under the pressure of being the perfect hero. Draco finds him self-harming, and has him seek support in the most unlikely person. (Spoiler; Its Snape (that's not a spoiler I'm kidding) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hellur! This is my first fanfic, so be nice! Reviews will be welcomed!

 **DISCLAIMER: I own no part of the first 11 chapters. The setting and characters belong to a wonderful lady by the name of JK Rowling. (Ever heard of her?) And the first 11 chapters belong to Dementorattack (another author on this site) They did not wish to continue the story, and I was given permission to repost and continue where they left off.**

 **Warning: This story contains self-harm and HPDM slash! Don't like it, don't read it! Some moments may be triggering. You have been warned.**

 **ON WITH THE SHOW!**

 **SOS Chapter One: Found**

Draco sat against the wall, letting Harry rest his head on his shoulder. Small sobs wracked his thin frame as he clutched to Draco, seemingly as though his life depended on it. Draco used his free arm to rub his hand through Harry's thick black hair.

The pair sat like that for five minutes, when Draco heard footsteps coming from outside in the corridor. Draco immediately became worried, as he knew they would be scolded for being out of the dorms at this time of night. But part of him didn't care. Harry was far more important.

Draco was just about to ask Harry if he wanted to go back to the Slytherin dorms, when the door swung open, revealing Professor Snape. He did not look amused.

He opened his mouth to speak, but he thought better of it when Draco held up his free hand and gave his teacher a menacing glare. Snape returned a questioning look, and Draco simply picked up the bloodied knife and showed it to the teacher.

Snape turned to leave, and mouthed 'stay here' to Draco. He strode effortlessly out the door.

"Who was that?" Harry mumbled softly into Draco's shoulder, not bothering to look up.

"Nobody, Harry. Just someone seeing who we were, that's all." Draco lied, not wanting Harry to get more worried or nervous.

The pair sat in silence again, and a few minutes later, Snape stepped through the doorway again, this time holding a small potions phial. He handed it to Draco, who read the label. In scrawny handwriting, the words 'blood replenishing potion' were written on a dirty old piece of parchment, seemingly charmed to remain attached to the phial.

Snape stepped out of the room, knowing that Harry would not want to know he was there.

Draco nudged the cold container against Harry's lips, whispering 'open up'. Harry unwillingly complied and drank down the foul tasting potion.

A few moments later, Draco could hear snoring, and guessing that Harry was asleep. He stood up and stepped outside the classroom. Professor Snape was waiting patiently, a worried look on his face.

"Draco...what happened?" Snape enquired softly.

"He...he had a nervous breakdown, sir." Draco stuttered, swallowing hard. "He ran off from the Gryffindors, I followed him here. We've been sat like that for ages,sir."

"Do you know why this happened?" Snape persisted.

"Probably another fight with that Irish brat, Finnigan. Keeps calling Harry a liar about you-know-who's return. They've had a fight before, sir. I managed to get tohim before he started cutting that time, though. Harry can't take all the pressure, and he's worried sick about his friends. Top all that off with lack of sleep and you can understand this situation." Draco explained, failing to hide a yawn.

"Are you unharmed?" Snape asked quietly, eyes darting to Draco's arm and back. Draco merely nodded. "Go back to your dormitory, I can tell you're very tired. The potion I gave him was laced with a powerful dreamless sleep potion, so he should catch up on his sleep now. Don't worry; Harry will be in safe hands with me." Snape said softly.

"Okay, goodnight Professor, thank you." Draco replied, turning back to his dormitory. "Oh, and Professor? Please don't tell the headmaster. Please. Harry would kill both of us. We both know how it feels to have someone know."

"I won't, Draco. Goodnight." Snape answered quickly, entering the room that Harry was sleeping in, still slouched against the solid wall. He picked up the now red potions knife. He used a quick cleaning spell and pocketed it, reminding himself to give it back to the boy in his next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this! Setting and characters belong to Jk Rowling. The first 11 chapters belong to Dementorattack. I was given permission to repost and continue where they left off.**

 **WARNING: This contains possibly triggering subjects.**

 **Chapter two**

He looked down at Potter. Even in his sleep, the boy looked troubled. He had been through this with Draco, and the image of the blonde lying almost dead on the lavatory floor flashed back into his memory.

He quickly pushed that train of thought aside. Picking up the slumbering teen, he frowned at just how light the boy was. He looked so fragile, so broken and so vulnerable. Lily's child. Severus ook his head. How had he let this happen to the child of the one he loved most?

He carried the boy back to his quarters in the dingy dungeons, casting a charm to warm everything up. As soon as he entered his small but tidy lounge, the torches on the walls had flared to life, illuminating the otherwise dark room.

He gently placed Potter- no, Harry- onto the soft sofa in the centre of the room. He cringed slightly when he noticed the crimson blood seeping through the boy's brown jumper.

He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Why do I always have to deal with the emotionally unstable teenagers he thought bitterly. A small voice in the back of his mind which sounded particularly like a certain Albus Dumbledore reminded him that maybe it was for his own good. He scowled and told that voice to go away, using slightly more colourful vocabulary.

He summoned a chair from across the room and sat by Po-no-Harry. He also summoned two phials- one filled with pain reliever and another with some more blood replenisher.

He carefully rolled up Harry's sleeve, grimaced at how disgusting it looked, and aimed his wand. Muttering a Latin incantation softly, he healed the deep wounds and cleared up the now sticky red blood.

Not wanting to wake the boy just yet, he spelled the two potions straight into Harry's stomach, being careful not to overdose the boy on blood replenished after his earlier amount.

He sighed, checking his watch. One in the morning. He decided it was time to call it a night. Draping a soft blanket over Harry's sleeping form, he put out all the torches and the fire. The room was plunged into an icy darkness, the only sound to be heard was Harry's soft, even breathing.

Severus walked slowly through the room to a door on the other side, cursing quietly when he knocked into the side of the table. He made his way through the door, casting one last glance at Harry's form through the darkness.

Stumbling into his bedroom, he quickly undressed and slid into the soft, warm bed, falling easily into a light sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own this! The setting and characters belong to the wonderful Jk Rowling, and the first 11 chapters belong to (Also wonderful) Dementorattack.** **I was given permission to repost and continue where they left of!**

 **TRIGGER WARNING**

 **Chapter Three**

Severus was sleeping peacefully, when he was woken abruptly by a sharp, strangled scream. It took him a few moments to remember what could possibly be making that noise. When he remembered, however, he quickly darted out of bed, and with a flick of his wand he was dressed.

He burst through the door, casting another quick spell to illuminate the room. He immediately rushed towards Harry, who was thrashing around on the couch. The thin blanket which Snape had placed on him earlier was now tangled up in between Harry's limbs. A thin sheen of sweat coated the frail boy's face, and was now making a mark on his shirt.

Snape mentally swore, kneeling beside the boy. He pinned Harry's arms down in a vain attempt to stop the trashing, but it seemed to do exactly the opposite.

"Potter, wake up. You're safe here." He said sternly, but Harry didn't awake.

"Potter, it's me, Professor Snape. You're fine!" He spurted, a bit louder than he had intended. He was beginning to feel desperate.

"Harry! Wake up, you're safe here at Hogwarts!"

Harry's eyes suddenly flew open, and he curled into a small protective ball. He seemed to be trying to shrink away into the corner of the small couch.

"Harry? What happened?" Snape asked softly, but Harry only whimpered. Snape noticed he was shaking violently as well. Then Snape remembered that Harry hadn't been awake when he first got here, and he was probably highly confused and somewhat worried. "This is my quarters, in the dungeons. You're safe. You're safe with me." He whispered. The

"Draco," Harry murmered, "can I se' Dr'co? Please, need to know he s'alright, please." He began to cry.

Severus, not really knowing what else to do with the distraught boy, quickly ran out of his quarters and through the portrait that guarded the Slytherin common room and dorms. He strode quickly up to the fifth year boys' dorms and entered quietly. Using his spy skills, he quietly moved unnoticed across the room to the farthest side, and to Draco's bed.

"Draco, wake up please." He whispered softly, gently shaking said boy's shoulders.

"Mmm…g'way. M'sleep." Draco whinged, burying his face in his pillow.

Snape decided to try another tactic. "Draco, it's Harry. He needs you." He whispered, showing a small amount of panic and urgency in his usually icy voice.

Draco seemed to become more alert at that. He sat up in his bed, eyes widening as he saw who was at his bedside.

"Harry? Oh Merlin, is he alright?" he asked hurriedly, already making a move to put on his slippers and night robe.

"He had a nightmare, Draco. He's asking for you. He said something about 'checking if you're alright." Snape explained quickly, handing Draco his wand as the pair hurriedly made their way out the room, down the stairs and back to Snape's quarters.

Draco burst into the room, but when he didn't see Harry, he looked at Snape expectantly. Snape was looking around, a highly panicked expression on his face now. Draco seemed to cotton on quickly enough, and he began to search the rooms in the quarters.

Harry was gone.


End file.
